Izumo Kamizuki
is a chūnin from Konohagakure. He spends most of his time with his partner, Kotetsu Hagane. Appearance Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. His forehead protector is worn like a bandana. He wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi with the outfit under his flak jacket stopping at his chin. Personality Izumo is almost always seen alongside Kotetsu, and is characterized as being the more responsible and conscientious of the two. In ''Shippūden'' Episode 81, he angrily burst into the jōnin lounge to drag his partner back to work. Similarly, in another omake, he admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply the Fifth Hokage's errand-boys or "gophers", before adding sagely that guarding the Konoha and the villagers was "the best mission you can get" as a shinobi. Abilities During the battle with Akatsuki member Kakuzu, Izumo used Water Release: Syrup Capture Field to blanket the ground in a sticky syrup that immobilized Kakuzu, and Kotetsu attempted to attack the immobilized Akatsuki member. He is also seen using a large kunai-shaped sword that belongs to his partner Kotetsu, while making a surprise attack against Hidan. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Izumo and Kotetsu first appeared disguised as genin, trying to convince those planning to take part in the Chūnin Exams not to bother. Team 7 recognized that they had cast a genjutsu on the area, prompting them to give up in light of the group's skill. They then acted as examiners in the first test. When Tsunade became Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu started doubling as her assistants and as guards to the front gates of Konoha. The anime indicates that they are easily ignored or duped by those using the Transformation Technique while on the job. Sasuke Retrieval Arc He and Kotetsu Hagane became the assistants of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They were the ones that found Sakura in the morning after Sasuke leaving the Konohagakure and later informed Tsunade about the incident. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Izumo and Kotetsu were assigned to a Nijū Shōtai team with Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara, their mission being to find members of Akatsuki. They managed to do just that. The team tracked an Akatsuki duo to a bounty station, where Izumo and Kotetsu stabbed Hidan during a sneak attack. When Hidan survived, they pulled back and watched Asuma fall prey to Hidan's jutsu, unable to help him. They instead engaged Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, but were easily captured and had to be rescued by Raidō Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime he and Kotetsu were seen as members of the Konoha Barrier Team playing cards when they received information that the barrier had been breached. Later, after Pain's invasion, he and Kotetsu were seen with Genma and Yamato helping to rebuild the village. Konoha History Arc In the episode 'Animal District', Kotetsu captains a mission with Naruto, Lee, and Shino. When it looks as though the mission is going to fail, Izumo enters the fray. He and Kotetsu use Kotetsu's shell mace in conjunction with Izumo's Water Release: Syrup Capture Field to save the day. This is the first episode to revolve around their personalities and friendship. Trivia * According to the databook: ** Izumo wishes to fight Kotetsu Hagane. * In the games, Izumo's surname has been accidentally stated as 'Kozuki'. * Izumo's surname 'Kamizuki' means 'God Moon' References